helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lou's Whereabouts
Info You get an invitation from Nyx. Got to take this opportunity to ask things about Lou. Objective Talk with Nyx about the whereabouts of Lou. Rewards EXP +894 100 DIamond +50 Gold Heart Necklace x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Nyx titled "I like Magda so much" which reads: :Magda, what I said today is serious. Although I don't know what the future will be... although my family is different from others... I really like Magda! I like the Magda who teaches me to dance and talk, the Magda who accompanies me to taste the new product in the rabbit pie shop, the Magda who helps me give the bad guys a lesson, or the Magda who told me a rare gift to feel the suffering of others. I don't know how to make you understand my mood, so I can only write it down on paper. Although it may sound very stupid, I still want to let you know that I really like Magda! - Nyx Bavlenka Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Didn't I get it wrong? Are you going to help them find Lou? Magda: Yeah, Mr. Xavier said that only by finding Lou, can they fix the spell defense net at the border. Eliza: Do you know where she is? Magda: I don't know. I am planning to inquire about her whereabouts. Eliza: Looking for someone from the Bavlenkas? They have just lost the fake saint, and now they should be in a very sensitive period, you should be more careful. Magda: I know. I have an appointment with Nyx. Don't worry. Story Chat 2 Motiti: Miss Ellenstein is here! Magda: Motiti? Are you here... waiting for me? Motiti: That's right! Motiti received an order which asked me to meet Miss Ellenstein here! Magda: Is Nyx asking you to pick me up? Motiti: Oh, err... Magda: Motiti was told not to tell me? Motiti: ......Uh...... Ah! Miss Ellenstein is wearing a dress today! A dress! Magda: Dress? : Story Root 2 : Motiti: Miss Ellenstein's dress... will be seen! You can't be seen! We might get into trouble if we were seen by others! Wow - : Magda: Hey, wait, don't cry. (Can't be seen, do you mean that I can't dress up in an eye-catching way?) : Ends Story Root 1 Motiti: Wow! Does Miss Ellenstein know that Motiti is coming to pick you up today? So wear a dress that won't be seen? Magda: Will not be seen? What does that mean? Motiti: I means not to be spotted by Uncle Leslie and the Butler Harson. Waa! Motiti said something I should not say! Miss Nyx has long told Motiti not to say it! Magda: (A dress that won't be seen, does it mean that it shouldn't be eye-catching?) Motiti: Miss Ellenstein hear nothing, right? Tell Motiti you didn't hear anything! Magda: Ah, yes, I didn't hear anything. Motiti: Wow~ Miss Ellenstein is so smart! Unlike Motiti who was taught by Miss Nyx for many times to remember these words! Magda: (Sure enough, Nyx sent her here, and she even has taught her how to talk.) (Why did Nyx ask her to remind me not to dress up very eye-catching?) (Perhaps as the mother said, people of the Bavlenka family have become more cautious.) Motiti: Follow me, Miss Ellenstein~ Taking this opportunity that no one is looking at this side, put the dress up, remember, keep quiet! Magda: (Anyway, I'd follow her first.) Nyx: Magda, here you are. Magda: Thanks to Motiti leading the way for me, otherwise I really don't know there's a hidden path at the side door of the Bavlenka. Motiti: Yeah! Motiti also successfully completed the work today. Motiti is awesome~! Nyx: What do you want to do next, do you know? Motiti: *Nod* Motiti is going to guard the door. If someone comes, I will be stop him! I will let no one disturb Miss Nyx and Miss Ellenstein! Nyx: Great! Thank you~ I remember to bring you some apple pies next time. Motiti: Wow~ Miss Ellenstein touched Motiti's head! Motiti will definitely work hard! Magda: ... (Does it look strange?) Nyx: Sorry, Magda, recently my family has been... Alas, in short, I can only see you in this way. The reason why I didn't explain it in the letter is because... I don't know how to tell you. My sister disappeared. The girl in the dungeon ran away. My father is having a worse temper recently... And I, when I close my eyes during these days, I will remember those few guards who died because of me... Magda: That is not your fault! Nyx: I also want to convince myself that it's not my fault. But! They got distracted when talking to me, that's why the Viscount Sakan could... Ay...! I have keep telling myself not to think about it again! But I still can't help thinking about it! Magda: ...Nyx, I am sorry. Nyx: You don't need to apologize, Magda. I know this is not your fault, not even Viscount Sakan's fault. He is right, if the guards were not dead... Perhaps now, the one in the dungeon, would be me. Magda: (How can I comfort Nyx?) Nyx: I know that we have no other choice, but I... just! I just can't help! Magda: ...Can't help feeling sad. Nyx: ... Magda, am I too weak? Magda: Being able to perceive the suffering of others and to be saddened by the misfortunes of others is a very precious talent. Nyx: Talent? The Viscount said that we had to pay a price for what we got. He did teach us and impressive lesson... Magda: ... (Maybe I don't have to say anything, I just need to stay by her side.) Nyx: By the way, you asked me in the letter, do you have any news of my sister? Magda: Yeah, have she been here recently? Nyx: No, I didn't get any news from my sister. Last time, a servant asked the Harson whether to clean sister's room and it was heard by my father. Although he did not say anything, the servant left at that night. I did not know whether he was dismissed or he left himself... Magda: (Sounds like Lou has become a taboo that cannot be mentioned in Bavlenka?) Nyx: In fact, I used to hope that she could come back, but now... I am not sure. Magda: why? Nyx: After the girl was rescued, my father lost his temper and punished Leslie and Harson. The servants now all have their hearts in their boots. In short, the atmosphere at home has become very strange recently. It's not a good thing for my sister to return at this time. Magda: How about you? ......Are you fine? Nyx: I? These days I have been thinking about the words that the Viscount said. I used to believe that as long as I pretend to be ignorant of everything; even if I say that I will spare no pains, but I don't really work hard, I can always avoid it... But I can't do it anymore. Magda: (Turns out the innocent Nyx also...) Nyx: Magda, growing up is not as bad as I thought, right? Moreover, even if I am a little different, I am still a good friend of Magda! That's a deal? Do you agree? Magda: We'll always be friends! That's a deal! Story Chat 3 Xavier: Didn't hear any news about Lou? Alas, she hasn't returned to the Spiral Spire recently. Magda: I heard that the Spire has already take Lou's name off the books, is this true? Xavier: In fact, we found that Lou Bavlenka may be related to the invasion of Sullas. Magda: What? Xavier: She had asked the apprentice to transport black powder, but tell the little girl that there are jade star powder inside the package in her hand. Magda: What is the jade star powder? Xavier: Jade star powder is spell material used to secure the defense net set up by the Spiral Spire. Magda: Lady Lou, she replaced the jade star powder with black powder...?? Xavier: Since she failed in the running for the chief representative of the Sulla affairs, she has left her house. We thought she was studying spells, however... Magda: I did not expect her to leave the Spiral Spire. Xavier: On the night she disappeared, a series of explosions occurred from the spiritfire around the Spiral Spire. The defense nets where also cracked. Fortunately, we tried our very best to remedy the defense nets. Magda: So Lady Lou, she...... Black Shadow: This is obvious! That old auntie wants to destroy the defense net! Magda: Mr. Black Shadow, are you awake? Black Shadow: Do you miss me, chick? In fact, there is a way to wake up me more quickly, as long as you - ¥%@¥%...... Xavier: I'm sorry, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Master Xavier, only by finding her, can we confirm whether Lou did that, right? Xavier: You're right. Magda: And we also need her help in fixing the defense net. Xavier: Yes. Magda: But! If she is the crime culprit of all these, even if we find her, will she help us? Xavier: The mages who entered the Spiral Spire were asked to cut off the connection with their Life, but Lou Bavlenka was an exception. She had never kept distance with her father these years. I don't think she is the culprit of everything. Magda: I see. Our top priority is finding her. She doesn't love the Bavlenkas, and hasn't returned to the Spiral Spire. Do you have any idea where else she might go? Xavier: ............ Magda: In other word, has she mentioned before where she wants to go? Xavier: ............ Magda: What does she like? Xavier: ............ Magda: What was the last thing she said to you? Xavier: She...... reminded me not to forget to water the roses in her room. Magda: ............ Black Shadow: Hahahahahaha I can't hold it anymore!! Miss washing-board, instead of asking this kid what that old auntie likes or hates or wants to go or said before, you might as well ask this kid if he knows what you like or hate-- Mmph! Xavier: Cough! Black Shadow: I haven't finished----- Go on and ask, washing-board! Go on! You can also ask me! If you don't ask you'll #¥%¥@¥...... Xavier: My apologies, Black Shadow hasn't spoken for a while, he's a little excited. Black Shadow: Xavier you #¥%#¥% I know that old auntie's weak point #%%&#¥ ...... ¥% .................. Magda: That...... Mr Shadow said he knew Lady Lou's weaknesses? Xavier: ......My apologies, I'll let him speak. Magda: (The atmosphere is weird, Master Xavier isn't looking at me......) Black Shadow: Ha! I can speak now! Humans are so troublesome! They can't stand unearthing the truth and confessions, I just want to have some fun and stop watching the both of you hesitating with absolutely zero progress----- Xavier: Get to the point! Black Shadow: That old auntie worried the most about her apprentices! Even a blind person could see that. Humans are so dumb &*@##¥............ Magda: Lady Lou cares the most for her apprentices? Xavier: Ah, indeed... Anyways, Lady Ellenstein, I think I know what to do now. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9